Appreciative
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Once upon a time you told me many stories. I never understood them until now, and now thanks to you, I may be who I am today. US/UK. Warnings inside.


My WoW server was down for 24 hours, in those 24 hours I read a manga about some annoying and obnoxious chef and wrote this.

Warning: Child abuse, rape, maybe blasphemy, abuse, torture, maybe mind fuck, historical facts altered for my own amusement, and possibly a decent amount of grammar mistakes. Enjoy.

There is truly no time line here, but it goes from past events to even older events. I'm sure the bold font would make it clear.

I guess this could be considered kind of fluffy? I dunno, I'm horrible at writing fluffy shit.

I do not own Hetalia. If I did...oh man. hahahaha.

* * *

_Once upon a time the land was empty. Once upon a time the people that lived here were different. Once upon a time things were not like they are right now. Once upon a time you taught me many things. Once upon a time when we were still together._

* * *

"England! England! England!" A small hand reached to tug on the sleeve of his mentor. Azure eyes stared at the taller blond with curiosity and anxiety. The child was jumping a bit and he kept tugging on the sleeve, trying his best to get England's attention.

England blinked a couple of times and stared down at America before giving a small smile and ruffling the blond hair. "What is it now? I thought you said you were going to go out and play."

"England, who is God?"

The older nation blinked a couple of times and tilted his head, his hand letting go of spoon he was using to cook what was meant to be 'soup'. "Why are you asking that?"

The small child let go of England's sleeve now, his hands now playing with his small robe while his eyes stared down at the floor. "Well, people were talking about it and when I asked who it was they gave me weird stares."

England sighed softly and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. "Sit America." He waited for the child to do so before resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "God…well, let see." With a sigh he leaned back against the chair. "America, God is a representation of people's faith."

The younger nation tilted his head to the side, giving a confused look. Slowly he got on his knees on the chair to rest his elbows on the table and his face on top of his hands. "I don't get it."

"You see…humans or even us. We do not know how we came to exist. We do not know how we were born. So humans have many interpretations of how we came to be, how we were created and almost all of their interpretations speak of a very strong person that created this world." The older nation smiled a little bit, his green eyes staring at the curious face of the young boy.

"So there is more than one God? I mean, people are making up tons of them, right!" The child gasped and waved his hands, already wanting to ask the names of all the Gods and how strong they were and what they did! Maybe they fought battles to create them and the earth!

"Well, not exactly." England tapped his index finger against his chin, not knowing how to explain this to a young nation like America. "You see, because people have many interpretations of how we came to exist, there are many religions and each religion has different Gods. "

The little boy frowned now, looking deep in thoughts. He tilted his head from one side to the other, even closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. "So, what should I pick?"

"Well…that depends on your people America." The older nation chuckled and leaned back against his chair, resting his hands on his lap. "I am protestant and well…your people have a different religion you could say, but you know what is funny America?"

The child shook his head, his blue eyes now wide with curiosity. "No, tell me! Tell me!" He whined with excitement, his small hands gently smacking the table.

"That it is all the same in the end." The older nation smiled then, his kind green eyes staring at the blond with amusement. "Because all religions are the same in the end and you know why America?"

"Nooo." Why was England being so mean and asking him questions he didn't know the answer for!

"Because faith is what makes a religion and the faith people have in their hearts is stronger than anything else in the world." The older blond smiled again and gently poked the child's chest, letting his finger put a little bit of pressure on there. "But people do not realize this, they are not like us. In the end faith exists in every single human being, it makes them believe in themselves, it makes them stronger and it makes them happy but they discriminate and hate other people's faith depending on what God they believe in…but America, in the end...It is all the same."

The younger nation nodded his head slowly and stared down at his chest and where the finger was. He gently rubbed the area before grinning and looking up at his mentor. "Well! When I grow up I am going to change that! I am going to let everyone believe in whoever they want! And have faith in them and me!"

England blinked a couple of times and then laughed, his hand pulling back to muffle his laugh.

"Do not laugh at me! I am serious!" America huffed and puffed his cheeks, his fists shaking a bit. "I will make it happen!"

"It is going to take a while America, believe me."

**_And the past. _**

Fire, there was fire surrounding the bodies. The smell of burning flesh was everywhere, and there were screams and cries. The children were watching, the adults were watching, the elderly were watching and nobody was stopping it. The body squirmed and moved, it was screaming again and crying but tears were not falling. The fire was eating away the tears and burning the face and eyeballs, swallowing them full until the flesh underneath was showing and the eyes were fading away.

"Stop! Stop it already! Stop it!" The blond was crying, struggling against the hands holding him down and forcing him to watch what was happening. He was being forced to watch the whole thing from a balcony with a perfect view. Two pair of strong hands ended up holding his head and turning it in the direction of the burning body. The woman was still screaming…she wasn't dead! She wasn't dead yet and she was still suffering, suffering from being burnt alive.

England felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks, his body looked so fragile when two strong soldiers were holding him down. Making him kneel down on the balcony and watch the whole crime. He let out a soft choking sob and swallowed heavily. Both of his green eyes were wide and kept trying to avoid the view but each time he would the soldier would turn his head to force him to watch.

The nation of England was nothing but a mere teenager still and he was being forced to watch how his people were being burnt on the stake. This was the tenth person and she was merely a couple of years older than him in human looks. How could they do this to each other? How could they when they were all the same, they were all part of him they all lived within him so why? And how cruel, how cruel to force him to watch.

The blond shut his eyes tightly, rubbing his lips together as he felt more tears running down from the corner of his eyes. Even if he couldn't see what was happening he was still listening to the screams, he was still able to hear everything and he couldn't block the image of those faces being in pain, screaming for mercy and crying desperation. How they tried to get away from the fire as it was eating away their skin and body. It was too much, it was too much for him. This was killing who he was, who he is.

"Open your eyes Arthur. "

England did as he was told but didn't turn his eyes in the direction of the painful scene. No, the screaming and cries were now gone, which meant the woman was dead and he prayed, he prayed for her to find a better place than this disgusting place…this disgusting him.

"Watch and tell the people of England. Tell everyone this is what's going to happen if they do not follow the instructions of the Roman Catholic Church. If they do not stop following that disgusting religion my father created."

She was too cruel, too cruel. His boss was too cruel but he swallowed heavily and nodded his head. He wanted this to stop. England didn't want to see more of his people dying for something like this, for them to be killing each other when the person that was being burnt was a good person! They were not criminals, they did not deserve this.

"Keep watching, so the people of England can learn, so YOU can learn."

And another person was soon standing on the wooden stage. The old corpse was gone and now a man was standing on its place. An old man that hardly looked like he could fight anyone. It made England cry and he lowered his head, feeling so helpless and weak. He couldn't even save an old person, he couldn't save them from his boss, the person that was supposed to be protecting him and making him better. The blond wanted to vomit. He was so disgusted with himself.

* * *

_Once upon a time you taught me how to have faith. Once upon a time you told me to believe in myself. Once upon a time when we were still together._

* * *

England looked away from the book he was reading when he heard the noise of a crying child. He blinked a few times and put his book down before standing up and walking around the garden. America was running at full speed and heading towards his direction, hot tears running down from the corner of his cheeks. The kid looked in obvious pain from the way he was running and now that England was able to have a better look at him America looked hurt. The younger blonds' arm was bleeding and some of his clothes were torn on different places.

"America what happened?" England huffed a little bit when the child ran to him at full speed and wrapped his arms around his waist just to bury his face against his navel.

"I was playing near the town and then l-like…these guys just started to mess with me! They said something about me being a snobby kid and they all started to hit me! I-I do not even know them!" The shorter male sobbed and buried his face against England's tummy again, his body shaking before he let out a soft sobbing noise. "I-I did not know what to do! That never happened before!"

The older nation gently ran his fingers through American's hair and then huffed. He forced the child off of him by grabbing him by the shoulders before kneeling down in front of him so they were at eye level. "When people push you and hurt you America you have to fight back! If they do it without a reason and just because they want to take advantage of you, then you have to fight back! Use the strength you have and beat them up!" The older blond gave a firm nod and wiped the tears away from the child's face. "You must defend yourself! Or else nobody will!"

The younger nation stared at his mentor with surprised, nodding his head slowly and sniffing softly. "B-but I do not know how! I-I mean I am strong but what do I do when there are so many of them!" He rubbed his teary eyes, and frowned his blue eyes now resting on England.

"Then I'll teach you!" The older nation grinned and grabbed the American's hand before gently pulling him back inside the house. "I'll teach you how to defend yourself and maybe I can teach you how to fire a gun too, just in case." England chuckled softly, glancing back at the American with a smile that slowly fade away and a more serious look replaced it. "Listen America, people are always going to try to take advantage of other people, they always will. So you need to learn to stand up for yourself and show them that they cannot step on you! Okay?"

America nodded his head slowly, his eyes still wide from England's reaction though soon enough he was grinning and a more determinate look was showing in his eyes. "Alright! I will not let people step on me!"

"That is right. You will not. You are going to defend yourself and not let anyone shove you around!" England smiled, ruffling the younger nation's hair. "Because who you are and how you take care of yourself matters America. You cannot let people abuse you. Your body, your nation, your land, you must take care of it with all you got, alright?"

The child grinned a bit more and nodded his head furiously, now he was excited over how England was going to teach him to fight and he was even going to start teaching him how to fire a gun! That was awesome!

"You need to learn to do this America, or else you are going to get hurt a lot."

**_And the past. _**

"Ahaha! He looks like such a scared bunny!"

Green eyes were wide in fear as he tried to run away from the teen that was chasing him. He ran as hard as his legs would allow, avoiding the bushes and branches from the trees that were blocking his ways. He was jumping and dodging, and his legs were burning. But no matter how much he ran the other nation was easily catching up with him. He was swinging that bloody ax around and easily cutting through the branches and anything that would get on his way.

England knew his land, he knew it really well and he was picking the most difficult places in the forest to try to get away from the Viking but it wasn't working. The thirteen year old felt like crying but he wasn't going too, not at all. He shook his head and kept running, this time hiding behind a big tree. He crawled under the roots and put on his hood to cover his head so his blond hair wouldn't be easily visible through the green land.

The young nation was shivering and shaking from running in the rain but for now he covered his mouth with both of his hands to muffle any kind of noises that were trying to crawl out from his throat.

The Viking stopped running and appeared to be looking around. He moved to the right, then to his left before moving back to the same spot. "Come on bunny, come out. I won't hurt you!" He chuckle and set his ax down on the ground. The truth was that the Viking only was a couple of years older than him, probably fifteen or sixteen in human but he looked strong, and confident in himself.

"Come out already!"

He yelled this time and England flinched, wrapping his coat tighter around himself while ignoring how mud was now clinging to his clothes from the rain.

"There you are bunny."

England twitched and stared in horror at the blue eyes that were now looking at him through the different roots of the tree. The young boy swallowed heavily and quickly crawled out, already thinking of another way of running away but he wasn't able to do so. The Viking quickly grabbed on one of his legs and made him fall on the ground on his face.

Denmark chuckled softly, tilting his head to the side before stomping his foot on the younger nation's back. He let an amused smile spread on his lips when the younger blond screamed and squirmed underneath him. England was crying and of course the bigger nation was proud of making him cry, knowing that he was conquering the nation to its fullest. Taking complete control over it and invading each corner of it.

"Don't be scared bunny, I won't kill you. I don't want you dead." The older nation nodded slowly and lifted his foot from England's back before kneeling down on the ground so his legs were on either side of England's thighs. "But you are mine now you know that? This land is mine, everything is mine, mine, mine. You should really accept it instead of fighting it off so much!"

England shook his head slowly and sobbed loudly, he glanced back at the older nation from the corner of his eyes. He felt tears on his cheeks but he refused to acknowledge that they were there. No. He was not crying. He was brave and he was not going to lose.

"No! No! This is me, this is my land! These are my people and who I am! You do not belong here! Go back to where you came from!" The young nation hissed and glared at Denmark, his eyes narrowing with defiance while his hands were tightly holding on the ground.

Denmark stared at the blond, and blinked once and twice before laughing. He laughed loudly and shook his head. "Are you serious? Just look at you! You are pathetic, weak and just an island in the middle of great nations! You actually expect to put up a fight against me!" There was an arrogant grin on his face as he pointed at his face with his thumb. "You are nothing but dirt for me to make my people live in!"

England kept glaring, and rubbed his shaking lips together. He could feel his body shaking with rage and how much he wished he was strong enough to fight against this nation. How much he wished he could kick him out of him, out of his land, out of who he was.

"It's alright bunny. I'll have fun invading your land and making it mine."

Suddenly the other nation felt even bigger and scarier. England swallowed heavily and stared with frightened eyes at the older nation easily tore away his clothes, ripping the robe apart until the teen's body was exposed against the dirt.

"After all, we have a lot of time in our hands. My people already live here."

England wasn't fully sure of what happened next, maybe because it had hurt so much. His lower body was burning and hurting and he could hear himself screaming. He was screaming so loud his voice was becoming sore and harsh but he kept doing it. The older nation was moving on top of him, holding on his hips and pulling them back against his body. And whatever was pushing inside of him was tearing him apart. He could feel his body being split in two and the same thing was pulling out and pushing back in, making a pace against his body.

The young nation was crying and sobbing, new tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes while his fingers dug against the ground underneath him. He tried to think about something else, anything but the pain on his lower body. But it was hard to ignore it when the other nation was leaning over, pressing his body against his own and whispering things on his ear. Things that he didn't want to believe, things that he didn't want to hear or listen to. He choked with a loud sob and closed his eyes.

England could hear Denmark laughing and then moaning and making other loud noises against his neck. But he wouldn't stop moving, which of course was what the younger blond wanted. He wanted to scream at him to stop but his voice was gone. He wanted to make his body move but his will was lost. The young teen did nothing but to laid there and let the older male do whatever he was doing, too scared to even try anything, too scared to fight back and set his foot down to make everything stop.

The nation kept crying and making pain filled noises through the whole thing. He didn't open his mouth to say anything else and when the older nation seemed to be done, he could feel something inside of him and it was making him sick. It was so sick and disgusting but his dead eyes were not showing how he was feeling. He didn't even realize when Denmark stood up and began to drag him through the forest and back to his camp. He could hear people laughing, laughing at him and he knew it was the Vikings that were representing Denmark. England was so scared.

* * *

_Once upon a time you taught me how to take care of myself. Once upon a time you taught me how to fight. Once upon a time I fought against you. Once upon a time you gave me a reason to defend myself. Once upon a time when we were together._

* * *

"What is wrong America? Why are you not playing with the kids?" England blinked a couple of times and stared down at the young nation, his hand resting on top of the American's head. He glanced in between the child and the kids that were playing near the docks. The kids appeared to be having fun kicking a ball around and trying to see who could keep it longer without another kid snatching it away.

The young nation huffed softly and stared down at the ground. "They are weird." He mumbled out softly, his cheeks puffing out a little bit before he looked up at the older nation with a frown. "They speak in a weird way and they are also different! That guy's hair is red!" The younger blond pointed at the kid with curly red hair that was holding the ball at the moment. The red haired kid was also the tallest from all the kids and funny enough the one that seem to be guiding them around.

"And?" England chuckle softly, tilting his head and crunching down to be at eye level with America. "You are acting like that makes him some kind of weird creature." The blond smiled a bit, resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Well…it is just weird." With another mumble the young nation glanced away.

"America, in the world there are thousands of different people and thousands of different languages." The older country sat on the ground this time, patting the ground next to him so America would do the same. Once the child was sitting next to him England glanced back at the kids that were playing. "And each person, each culture just means they grew up in a different way."

"Huh?" America tilted his head, glancing confusingly at his mentor. What was England trying to explain now?

"Yeah, depending on where you are born in the world, you look different. But are they not kids just like you?" England smiled a bit, turning his attention towards America again. "What is so different about them? You can't expect everyone to be just like you…you cannot expect people to be exactly like you. If everybody was the same, would not this be a boring world?" The older male leaned back against his hands, his green eyes staring at the open sky. "Across the ocean there is a whole different world, America, and they are always fighting and killing each other because of how other people act and how they look. Looks are not everything you know?"

"Are you saying it because you have big eyebrows?"

"H-hey! D-do not be rude now!" England huffed a bit, a blush spreading across his face as he lightly glared at the American.

"Well, if the world would not like you because of your eyebrows then I would not like the world!" America nodded and then wrapped his arms around England's arm, giving him a grin. "I am not going to be scared of other people anymore then! And when I grow up I am going to let everyone live here! No matter how they look or how they speak!"

"I hope you can make it happen America."

**_And the past. _**

England shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself. He was cold and hungry and was now following the smell of something cooking. The small child shivered and swallowed heavily before crawling through some bushes to get to a camping site. There near the fire, a piece of meat was cooking. He licked his lips and almost drooled at the sight of food.

Slowly the small child reached for the meat and tear off a piece. He didn't waste any time and quickly munched away the piece of food before grabbing a bit more and shoving it in his mouth. It was so good and it was falling down into his tummy like a rock. He could literally feel the food filling his empty stomach little by little.

It didn't take long for the small nation to finish eating half of the meat, some of it still looked kind of raw and he was burning his tinny hands by touching the meat but his hunger was too big for him to stop.

"HEY!"

England snapped his head to the side when he heard the yelling and his eyes went wide. He gasped and dropped the piece of meat in his hands before quickly standing up and running away. The poor child didn't get far though, his small legs were hardly able to take a couple of steps before the older male quickly took a hold of his robe and lifted him up.

The young nation squeaked and kicked his legs, squirming around trying to get free but now that his feet were off of the ground and he was in mid air he wasn't so sure about whatever he should be struggling or clinging to the hand that was keeping him in the air.

"You brat, didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from here! Don't you ever understand!" The man was yelling in the child's face and roughly shaking him before tossing him against the ground with brutal force.

The poor kid whimpered and yelped in pain, his body quickly trying to crawl away but the hand reached for him and kept him from running. He was now hurt and he was sure something inside him broke because he was having such a hard time breathing!

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know it was yours, big brother! I-I won't do it again!" The young nation was crying, tears now rolling down the big emerald eyes and the slightly puffy cheeks.

"I don't understand what the fuck you are speaking, you know that you brat! And that bloody hair of yours, I can't stand it either…neither your eyes. They are so freaking scary." The man grunted and narrowed his eyes at the child before moving over to where the camp fire was. He sat on the ground and then grinned at the kid, a glint of malice burning in his eyes. "Maybe this would teach yeh not to steal from me and to stay away like I said before!"

The small kid squirmed and whined, quickly shaking his head as his hands were slowly being moved towards the fire. He shook his head and struggle violently, kicking his legs and trying to pull his hands back but it was no use. The child let out a loud scream when his hands touched the fire. The heat quickly burning away the skin before quickly attacking the flesh underneath. England kept screaming, new tears running down from his eyes while he struggle even harder to get free. He was violently trashing around, pulling his arms back and forth but he couldn't get free.

A minute later the man let go of his hands and let him fall on the ground. The small child shivered and whimpered, his cheeks now red from tears. He sobbed and coughed loudly in pain, his now burnt hands hiding under his clothes as he hugged them near his chest. He slowly got to his feet, his body feeling exhausted from the pain and struggling he did earlier.

"Go now you damn brat! And don't come back! You know I don't like seeing your face around!" The 'adult' picked up a couple of rocks and began to throw them in the direction of the child, hitting him a couple of times on the back of the head and on his legs.

England glanced back with a sob as he began to run and a rock hit him on the side of his face, opening a wound near his eyebrow. Still the kid didn't stop running. He ran as fast as he could, he ran as far as he could and he ran until he was safe, back in his small little cave and just before it began to rain.

The small child pulled his hands out and whimpered at the now red and dark brown flesh. Some pieces of skin were curling against his flesh and were ready to fall off so slowly and painfully the kid tore those pieces of damage skin off. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep him from screaming and fought the urge to start crying again. He had to make sure his hands were somewhat better before he could have the luxury of laying back down and crying again.

"E-england, oh my. You poor thing!" There was a glowing light next to the child and soon enough a tiny woman with small wings was flying around his form. She was worried and was staring at the wounds on his hands with concern. "Come on child, put them under the rain. Let them clean up." She guided the poor kid out of the small cave so he would stand on the rain.

England did as he was told and stood there, letting the cold water hit the wounded skin and it felt so much better. It still hurt but it was at least making the pain be less. He sobbed and began to cry again, his green orbs staring at the cloudy sky as he watched the rain fall from the clouds.

"It's alright, Arthur. It will be alright, you are going to heal. Don't worry." The small fairy gently pet his cheek with both of her hands and she was crying too.

The kid wasn't sure if he was making the fairy up, or if she was truly real. She would appear now and then when Arthur felt very lonely and sad or when he was hurt…but he truly didn't care. He was just glad that for the first time in his life somebody wasn't hurting him for things he couldn't fix or because of who he was.

How much he wished the stars were out that night, to keep him company and so he could have a party with the fairy and his bright, friendly stars.

* * *

_Once upon a time you taught me to accept people regardless of how they looked and their culture. Once upon a time I didn't listen to you. Once upon a time I learned that you were right. Once upon a time when we were still together._

* * *

"Urgh! This annoying!" America threw his hands in the air in frustration and leaned back against his chair. He glared at the book in front of him like if the poor book was suddenly going to explode or disappear from his sight. But it didn't happen, the book was still on the table, waiting to be used again.

"Come on America, this is just your first lesson of the day. Don't make it harder than what it has to be." England sighed softly and put his own book down on the table.

"I want to go out and play! Not fair!" The young nation kicked his legs and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to glare at the book.

"America, you need to learn to write and read well, or else you are not going to be able to write letters or important documents or read them." England gave the young nation a disapproving look, not liking the little tantrum the other was throwing.

"Well I am still not big anyways!"

"Come on America, it is only for two hours. You need to learn this." The older nation picked up his book again and flipped through the pages to find where they left on.

"Why is it so important? I DO NOT GET IT!" America groaned and rolled his eyes lightly flicking at the pages of his book before picking up and staring at the line where they left on.

"Because language is very important America, it is the way you can communicate with people. It is how you tell other people what you think, feel, believe and want to voice out. If you cannot communicate with people, then how do you expect them to understand you?" England smiled softly and glanced at America from the corner of his eyes, noticing how the child was nodding and understand what he was saying.

"But you know America, there are a lot of different languages out there. English is just one of the many languages the world has to offer!" The older nation grinned, his tone changing to a more excited one as he stared at the small boy. America blinked and stared now with curious eyes, looking a bit more excited over the topic.

"Really? I didn't know that, how many languages are there!" The young boy grinned from ear to ear, forgetting about his book again. He wanted to know more, more and more. Maybe England could teach him another language instead of stupid rules for English!

"Hundreds America, there are hundreds of different Languages and each one changes a lot depending on who is learning it." England leaned in, like if he was telling the American a secret, he was always good at acting up little stories for the young nation. "I only know a few, but there are still a lot of languages out there to learn!" The older male grinned and gently poked America's cheek.

"Really? Wow! I want to know more languages! I want to know them all!" The young nation nodded his head a couple of times while spreading his arms and flailing a bit.

"You would have to know a lot of different people to know them all though, tons of different people from different countries." England nodded his head slowly, a content smile spreading on his lips.

"It is alright! I am going to have many people in my country and I am going to make them teach me their languages! It is going to be so cool England!" The young American smiled, his eyes closing as he imagine the variety of people speaking in different tongues and teaching him each and one of them.

"Well then, I hope you can make it happen America."

**_And the past. _**

Blood was slowly running down his back, tainting the smooth skin. The wounds on his back were a nasty red and purple color and the blood was flowing from between the long cuts that were spreading from his shoulders all the way down to his back. The boy was panting softly, and a piece of cloth was in his mouth, muffling his screams and keeping him from biting his tongue off.

The whip moved in the air and once again landed on his back. A choking sob was heard through the piece of cloth in the boy's mouth but asides from that there were no other noises and now more blood was crawling down from his back and falling down onto the stone floor.

England whimpered softly and closed his eyes, his hands resting on the stone wall. The shackles around his hands felt heavier than before and slowly his vision was starting to become blurry, how long was this going to last? The noise of the whip moving through the air made him flinch before he screamed when it landed on his back again. No more, he was going to pass out. It hurt too much.

A chuckle next to his ear made him turn his head slowly to stare at the man next to him. England stared at the blue eyes through glassy lost green eyes before turning his head away again to tilt it against the cold stone.

France let out another soft chuckle, his gloved hand gently petting the whip in his hand. "You are making this too hard England. It would be easier if you just repeat after me. "He smiled and ran the handle of the whip over the wounds of the younger nation's back. The fragile body was shaking and trembling from the pain and it just made him lick his lips.

"Learning a new language is not hard if you are willing to learn and who knows maybe you would learn to like it and people would actually understand you…instead of those savage noises you enjoy making so much." France rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. "Maybe then people would also take you seriously, nobody likes to listen to grunts and silly little noises."

England closed his eyes, resting his hot forehead against the stone wall in front of him. He let out a pain filled noise and his legs suddenly felt like water and he fell on his knees. Still the young nation shook his head and spat out the piece of cloth from his mouth.

"I have my own language…I like my own native tongue. I do not care about learning yours!" The younger male snapped, glaring and narrowing his eyes at the French man before spitting on the neat shoes the other was wearing.

France raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes before lifting the whip again. This time he let the heavy leather land on England's face. Hitting him on the side of his face and making a long cut on his cheek. The young nation cried out in pain and covered his cheek with his hand quickly turning his head away from the other and curling on the ground with his back still facing the French man.

The older nation glared and walked over to where England was curling and just lifted his foot before stepping on the heavy wounds. He rub his shoe against the cuts, until the other nation was crying and squirming, until he was begging him to stop and looked just as pathetic as he truly was. "You will learn what I tell you to, you pathetic little whore. And you are going to like it, no matter what your opinion is on it. You understand you piece of filth?"

England didn't say anything; he just shook his head slowly and swallowed heavily. He knew what he was getting himself into. He knew what was going to happen and the only thing he could do was close his eyes when he heard the noise of the whip breaking through the air again.

* * *

_Once upon a time you taught me how to speak, read and write. Once upon a time you told me how different the world was from my own tongue. Once upon a time I didn't listen and maybe I still don't. Once upon a time when we were still together._

* * *

Once upon a time I woke up and realized how many things you did for me and how I took everything for granted. I always thought you were always telling me stories to keep me amused and happy just like any parent would tell their children. I truly never realized that you were trying to teach me so many things that would help me become what I am today or what I am trying to become. I still have a long way to go but in the end I own it all to you, thank you for telling me so many things that made me what I am.

My special person that I broke away from. I'm sorry I broke your heart, but after all of those years won't you forgive me? I still have the memories of all the good times we had together and though I grew apart and became a whole different person, I am still the same deep inside, just like you never change, old man.

So now I'm standing outside your doorsteps, waiting for you to open the door. I was finally smart and learned more about you, more about what you truly had to go through not just what the history books mention. I just hope you can smile at me like you did all of those years, long time ago.

The door opens and I smile. I smile at you like I always do, but believe me this smile is different. I am truly happy to see you.

"America?"

The confused look on your face is adorable and I just smile more and walk in, ignoring how you huff at me for just walking in without asking for permission. England, you had a rough time growing up, and you made my time the sweetest that it could be, nobody ever invaded me, nobody ever forced their language into me, nobody ever frowned upon me for who I was. Nobody did that to me, like they did to you. Because you protected me, because you took care of me.

So now let me take care of you, let me make you smile again. I'll fix your heart and make it be whole again. I am pretty good at puzzles you know?

"Why are you here?"

"I…I just want to have a chat with you. A long talk."

My England...

* * *

Reviews amuse me.

I was going to make this longer but hey, look at that, my server is up again. hahahaha.


End file.
